Teaching Harry Potter
by jbd2009
Summary: This is AU after Harry's 5th year. This is a Bellatrix mentors/trains Harry fic. Sirius will also play a role.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This is AU after Harry's 5th year. This is a Bellatrix Lestrange mentors/trains Harry fic. Sirius Black will also play a role. I have some ideas to bring in other characters, including Dumbledore, Snape, the Weasleys, Hermoine, and the Malfoys, but the story will be centered around Bellatrix, Harry, and Sirius. Bellatrix is slightly OOC. I am trying to keep her personality close to the books, but the Bellatrix Lestrange from the books was loyal to Voldemort and would likely not betray him and train Harry.

* * *

Sirius pushed the door open and ran into the Ministry of Magic, where his fifteen year old godson was surrounded by ten of Voldemort's supporters.

Harry was about to give Malfoy the prophecy that the Order of the Phoenix had been protecting all year. Voldemort already wanted to kill Harry. If he knew what the prophecy said, it would only make him more determined to kill Harry. And the Order did _not_ want that to happen. Fortunately, they – Sirius, Lupin, Moody, Tonks, and Kingsley - made it there in time to stop it from happening, but just barely.

Tonks sent a Stunning Spell at Malfoy before he could take the prophecy from Harry. Harry quickly moved out of the way. Once he was out of the line of fire, the members of the Order rained Stunning Spells down at the Death Eaters. They hit a few of the Death Eaters, but most of the Death Eaters dodged the jets of red light and drew their wands on the members of the Order.

One of the Death Eaters sent a hex at Sirius, who dodged it and responded almost immediately with his own spell. Sirius didn't know with whom he was dueling and he didn't care. It felt good to vent some of his anger and frustration at being locked up in Number Twelve Grimmauld Place for so long on a Death Eater - _any_ Death Eater.

Sirius grinned when his spell hit the Death Eater and the masked man fell backwards, landing on the hard floor with a resounding thud, but his grin faded instantly when, looking for his next fight, he saw Dolohov pointing his wand at Harry, who was lying on the ground. Sirius ran forward and rammed Dolohov, shoving him backwards, away from Harry. Dolohov stumbled, but didn't fall.

As soon as he regained his balance, Dolohov turned his wand on Sirius, but Sirius was ready for him. Dolohov had barely opened his mouth when a spark of light flew from Sirius' wand. The hex narrowly missed Dolohov.

Dolohov drew his wand back. Harry knew Dolohov was going to use the same spell on Sirius that he'd used on Harry just moments ago. Harry jumped up and yelled, "Petrificus Totalus!"

The hex hit Dolohov, who was too busy dueling Sirius to pay attention to what Harry was doing. Dolohov's arms and legs snapped together and he fell backwards.

"Nice one!" Sirius said proudly, clapping a hand on his godson's back. He saw a jet of red light coming towards them out of the corner of his eye and used the hand resting on Harry's shoulder to push his godson down, out of the way of the hex. "Now I want you to get out of-"

Sirius stopped talking suddenly and jumped out of the way of a jet of green light. He looked around the room. He didn't know which Death Eater had sent the Killing Curse at him, but, if he ever found out, he would kill them. The curse could have hit Harry.

Sirius turned back to his godson to make sure he was okay. Harry was okay physically, but he was staring in horror at the stairs, where Tonks' limp body was falling down the stairs. She was fine, Sirius knew. She'd just been hit with the Stunning Spell.

It wasn't hard to figure out _who_ had hit Tonks with the Stunning Spell. Bellatrix Lestrange was standing at the foot of the stairs, looking proud of herself. She turned around and strode forward to find her next victim.

"Harry, take the prophecy, grab Neville and run," Sirius said, a sense of urgency in his voice. He needed to go help everyone else, and he couldn't do that and keep an eye on Harry at the same time.

"Very good, Bella," Sirius said sarcastically, striding toward her. "You got the better of little Tonks. What, scared to fight someone your own age?"

"What? Someone like you?" Bellatrix sneered.

"Unless you're afraid," Sirius said in an amused tone, a cocky grin on his gaunt face.

"You don't think I can win against you?" Bellatrix demanded indignantly.

"I'd like to see you try," Sirius said arrogantly.

Bellatrix raised her wand, but she had barely opened her mouth when Sirius yelled, "Stupefy!"

Bellatrix leapt out of the way of the jet of red light gracefully, keeping her wand raised. Sirius raised his own wand again, but Bellatrix had already sent a Stunning Spell at him. He avoided the jet of red light easily.

"Come on, you can do better than that!" Sirius yelled.

Bellatrix glared at Sirius, and he laughed at her. His laughter only made her more determined. She pointed her wand directly at his chest. This time she didn't miss.

His eyes widened in shock when the jet of red light hit him. He really didn't think she could win against him.

As he fell backwards slowly, Sirius saw Harry running toward him with his wand raised. _No_, Sirius thought. _No!_

Sirius may not have thought Bellatrix could win against _him_, but he knew she could win against _Harry_. No fifteen year old could ever compete with a witch with Bellatrix's skill - not even Harry, who, Sirius thought, was better at defending himself than most fifteen year olds. For the first time since he'd set foot in the Ministry, Sirius was afraid. His godson's face was the last thing Sirius saw before everything went black.

* * *

Sirius waited impatiently in his portrait in Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. His mother had taken the painting down after he ran away, but he had hung it back up, more because he knew it would annoy her than because he really liked it. Now that he was dead, he was glad that the portrait was conveniently located in the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. But where were the members of the Order?

Sirius wanted to know what happened after he fell through the veil. He saw his godson running towards him with his wand raised, but he didn't know what had happened after that. He didn't know if Harry was okay. He'd never felt so afraid before in his life.

Sirius used to know Bellatrix, but he didn't anymore. She'd changed. He didn't know what she was capable of now. Would she have killed Harry? Tortured him? Called Voldemort? Sirius just didn't know. Not knowing was killing him.

It felt like he'd been waiting for news for hours. Where were Lupin, Moody, and Tonks? Sirius was beginning to wonder if they were coming back. It was ten against five – four, now that Sirius was gone. Would he be the only Order member to die that night? What if the Death Eaters killed every last one of them? What would happen to Harry - if Harry was even alive?

Sirius couldn't stand it anymore. He was so desperate for news that he visited the Black Family portrait hanging above the fireplace in the sitting room of his aunt's home, albeit reluctantly. Bellatrix had inherited the house, and the Order knew she had been in hiding there ever since her escape from Azkaban. It was Bellatrix's hiding place that had given Dumbledore the idea for Sirius to hide in Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

If the Death Eaters _had_ killed all of the members of the Order - if Voldemort had killed Harry, Voldemort would be happy. And if Voldemort was happy, Bellatrix would be happy. Sirius knew Bellatrix would gloat. He didn't want to hear it, but he wanted to know what happened and she could tell him. That was the only reason he was there.

The sitting room was empty. Sirius was about to leave the abhorrent portrait when he heard a door slam. Bellatrix walked into the room stiffly. It looked like it hurt her to move.

"What happened to you?" Sirius asked coldly.

Bellatrix jumped in surprise at the sound of his voice and looked up at the portrait. Her gaunt face was very white.

When she got closer, Sirius could see that Bellatrix was shaking uncontrollably. Someone had used the Cruciatus Curse on her, Sirius realized. He knew none of the members of the Order would use an Unforgivable Curse. He could think of only one person who would dare use the Torture Curse on Bellatrix – Voldemort. Voldemort must not be happy with his Death Eaters. They must have done something. _Something like let Harry leave with the prophecy_, Sirius thought, cheering slightly.

"What happened to you?" Sirius said again, his voice slightly less harsh.

Bellatrix barely managed the few steps to the couch, where she collapsed. "The Dark Lord punished me for the fiasco at the Ministry," she muttered angrily.

"I thought you were his most loyal supporter," Sirius said, mock shocked. "Why would he punish you?"

"Potter smashed the prophecy. I tried to get the prophecy! It was not my fault! If Lucius hadn't Shielded him from my Stunning Spell…"

"Is Harry all right?" Sirius asked, his voice filled with fear. He knew how much Voldemort wanted that prophecy and how afraid his supporters were of him. What would they have done to Harry if he smashed it?

"He's alive - for now," Bellatrix said.

"What? What do you mean? Is he hurt, then?" Sirius demanded.

"No," Bellatrix said, sounding almost disappointed. "He's not hurt."

"Good," Sirius said, relaxing finally.

"I don't understand why everyone cares so much about the stupid boy!" Bellatrix cried.

"Don't call my godson stupid!" Sirius said angrily.

"Why not?" Bellatrix said loudly. "He is! He actually thinks he can win against the Dark Lord."

"What makes you think he can't?" Sirius retorted.

"Of course he can't!" Bellatrix cried. "The Dark Lord is the most powerful dark wizard who has ever existed."

"If Voldemort's so powerful," Sirius said slowly, "why can't he kill Harry?"

"The Dark Lord can kill Harry Potter - and he will," Bellatrix said confidently.

"How many times has Voldemort tried to kill Harry now?" Sirius said. "Three? Four?"

"It's not Potter," Bellatrix hissed. "Someone is always saving him. First his Mudblood mother, and now Dumbledore."

"How can you be so sure," Sirius said patronizingly, "if you don't know what the prophecy said?"

"I told you, Potter smashed the prophecy," Bellatrix said impatiently. "Now, no one will ever know what it said."

"Dumbledore heard the prophecy," Sirius told her. He knew she would hate the fact that Dumbledore knew something Voldemort didn't. He thought it would be funny to see her reaction.

"What? He did?" Bellatrix cried, unable to hide her excitement.

"Don't get so excited," Sirius said coolly. "You don't actually think I'm going to tell you what it said, do you?"

"_You_ know?" Bellatrix said, more excited.

"Yes, but I'm not going to tell you," Sirius said. He was enjoying himself.

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes. "Tell me! Tell me or I will-"

"What, torture me?" Sirius said loudly. "You can't torture me! I'm dead!" Sirius laughed madly.

Bellatrix's face turned an angry red. She knew he was right. She couldn't do anything to him - but she could torture his friends, she realized after a moment. She smiled faintly. "No. I will torture your werewolf friend."

Sirius silently cursed himself. He'd just wanted to get a rise out of her. He hadn't even thought about what she would do if it worked.

Voldemort already knew part of what the prophecy said, but didn't know all of it. Sirius could tell Bellatrix just enough that it wouldn't give Voldemort any new information, Sirius rationalized.

"No," Sirius said quickly. "No, I'll tell you. The prophecy said that the one with the power to vanquish Voldemort was coming. He would be born to the people that had defied Voldemort three times. He would be born at the end of July."

Bellatrix already knew that. She also knew that there was more to the prophecy than that. She raised an eyebrow, stared at him expectantly.

She wasn't satisfied. He would have to give her more, or she _would_ torture Lupin, Sirius knew. Sirius hesitated.

"It said…that Voldemort would mark him as his equal, but he would have power Voldemort didn't have," Sirius said finally. That was as much as he would tell her. He would never tell her anything that would put Harry in more danger than he was already in.

"You're lying," Bellatrix said in an accusatory tone, "and I know it. You see, Potter tried to avenge your death."

"_What?_" Sirius said loudly.

"When you fell through the veil, he came after me," Bellatrix told him. "The pathetic boy cannot even use the Torture Curse properly."

"Harry used an Unforgivable Curse?" Sirius choked out.

"He _tried_ to use it," Bellatrix corrected. "And not very well, I might add. The Dark Lord used the very same curse on me no more than an hour later. So, I am quite sure that Potter does not have power the Dark Lord knows not. Now, tell me what the prophecy really said."

The Dark Lord's Cruciatus Curse had been so much more powerful than Potter's. Bellatrix knew exactly who the more powerful wizard was.

"I am telling you the truth," Sirius insisted. "That is what the prophecy said. Why else would Voldemort have gone after a baby? He wasn't about to let a boy with the power to vanquish him live. He wanted to be the most powerful wizard alive. But he's not anymore, is he? He may be able to use the Torture Curse on _you_, but he can't kill Harry, can he?" She had to believe him. She had tortured the Longbottoms until they lost their minds. He couldn't let her do the same to Lupin because he shot off his mouth.

"If Potter's so powerful," Bellatrix said slowly, "why hasn't he killed the Dark Lord, then?"

"He's fifteen," Sirius said. "Even you weren't killing people when you were fifteen, were you?"

"No," Bellatrix said quietly.

The more she thought about it, the more likely it seemed that Harry Potter _was_ the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord had tried to kill the boy and failed too many times for it to be purely a coincidence.

Bellatrix wouldn't have been happy to hear that there was someone with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord a week ago, but she was now. She remembered the cruel smile on the Dark Lord's face as he tortured her. She couldn't wait to see Potter wipe that smile off his face. As far as she was concerned, Potter's victory over him couldn't come soon enough.

Bellatrix knew she would have to serve the Dark Lord until he was gone even though she didn't feel like helping him with anything after the way he'd treated her. How long would she have to pretend to be his faithful servant? Based on what she saw that night in the Ministry, it could be awhile. She sighed. Potter had a lot to learn before he could win against the Dark Lord.

"Who is teaching him?" Bellatrix asked abruptly.

"What?" Sirius said, frowning.

"The Potter boy," Bellatrix said impatiently. "Who is teaching him? Lessons against the Dark Lord?"

"No one," Sirius muttered. He was still angry that Snape had stopped giving Harry Occlumency lessons. He didn't understand why Dumbledore hadn't taught Harry himself. If Dumbledore had taught Harry, maybe Harry wouldn't have fallen for Voldemort's tricks.

"No one?" Bellatrix repeated. "You jest."

"I'm not," Sirius said bitterly. "_Someone_ was supposed to be giving Harry Occlumency lessons, but that person didn't do what they were supposed to do."

"Just Occlumency?" Bellatrix said loudly, raising an eyebrow. "He's got a lot to learn if he's going to win against the Dark Lord." Her tone was almost disapproving.

"I know," Sirius said. "But the Order of the Phoenix - or at least Dumbledore - thinks he's too young." Sirius half-shrugged.

Bellatrix could tell Sirius didn't agree with the Order even though he didn't actually say it. She titled her head, considering. "I could teach him."

Sirius laughed coldly. "You, teach Harry?"

"What's so funny?" Bellatrix demanded. "I learned from the Dark Lord. I am almost as powerful as him. You didn't think I could win against you, but I did, didn't I?"

"I'm perfectly clear on how much power you have, thanks, Bella," Sirius said coldly. And he was. He thought Bellatrix was probably better at dueling than most of the Order, and he knew she'd killed more than anyone in the Order, probably more than any of the other Death Eaters. "But you don't want to teach Harry. You want to hand him to Voldemort."

"No, I don't," Bellatrix said.

"You're lying," Sirius said.

"I'm not!" Bellatrix cried. "The Dark Lord punished me! He tortured me!"

"So you're angry with your master?" Sirius sneered.

Bellatrix nodded. "Very."

Sirius gazed at her from the frame. He knew she _was_ angry with Voldemort, but he didn't know if she would be able to stay angry with him. She didn't look away. There was a determined glint in her dark eyes.

"So you want Harry to kill him for you, do you?" Sirius said, a hard edge in his voice.

"I no longer wish to serve the Dark Lord. If I leave him now, he will kill me," Bellatrix whispered.

Sirius nodded slowly. He knew she would hate serving a master who had tortured her. He also knew she could teach Harry things that no one else could - or would. "I think it would be a good idea for you to give Harry lessons against Voldemort," he said finally.

Bellatrix stared at him, her eyes wide in shock. "You do?" She'd been trying to convince him, but she didn't think it would be that easy.

"Yeah, I do," Sirius said. "Voldemort wants to kill him, so I think these lessons are a very good idea."


	2. Chapter 2

__**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

_Bellatrix sent a Stunning Spell at Sirius, but Sirius avoided the jet of red light easily._

"_Come on, you can do better than that!" Sirius yelled._

_Harry watched in horror as the second jet of red light hit Sirius squarely in the chest. Sirius fell backwards slowly and disappeared behind the veil._

"Sirius! SIRIUS!"

It was the first day of summer, and it was Harry's first night back at Privet Drive. He was having the same nightmare he'd been having every night since his godfather died. Unfortunately for him, his uncle didn't take as kindly to being woken up by his screams in the middle of the night as Ron had.

The bedroom door slammed into the wall. Harry woke up with a start and shot bolt upright in his bed. He saw Uncle Vernon standing in the doorway, still in his pajamas, looking none-too-pleased.

"Boy!" Uncle Vernon bellowed. "What are you doing? You're going to wake the whole house up!"

"I had a nightmare," Harry muttered, wiping the sweat from his flushed face.

"I heard you," Uncle Vernon said, an ugly smile on his face, "screaming for your godfather."

"Shut up," Harry said, his voice shaking slightly.

"Where is your godfather, then? Still on the run from the law?" Uncle Vernon sneered. He had no way of knowing that his nephew's godfather was dead. He just wanted to make his nephew pay for waking him up in the middle of the night, and he thought that reminding Harry that his godfather wasn't there for him, that _no one_ was there for him was as good a way as any to do that.

"Don't talk about Sirius like that," Harry snarled.

"Why? You said he escaped from your lot's prison. They should have given him the death penalty," Uncle Vernon said forcefully.

"Shut up! SHUT UP!" Harry yelled.

Harry jumped up from his bed, stormed over to his trunk, and pulled out his wand. He pointed it directly at Uncle Vernon's heart. He was overreacting, he knew it deep down, but he'd been very defensive of his godfather ever since that night in the Ministry. He hadn't let Dumbledore to say anything even remotely bad about Sirius and he sure as hell wasn't going to let Uncle Vernon say that Sirius deserved to die. Sirius was twice the man Uncle Vernon was.

"DON'T YOU POINT THAT THING AT ME!" Uncle Vernon roared, his face an angry purple.

"Don't you ever talk about Sirius again," Harry said. "If you do, I'll jinx you."

"I've had it! This isn't the first time you've pulled that- that thing on us, but it's ruddy well going to be the last! You can get out of this house!" Uncle Vernon bellowed.

"Gladly," Harry spat.

Harry knew Dumbledore would want him to stay there, but he didn't care. If Uncle Vernon said one more word about Sirius, Harry _would_ jinx him. He didn't think he'd be able to stop himself - even if he wanted to. He had to get out of there and away from his uncle before he did something he would regret.

Harry threw his things into his trunk. It was only a matter of minutes before he was out in the dark, quiet street. He didn't know where he was going to go or what he was going to do.

Unbeknownst to him, a Death Eater had been watching the house – Bellatrix Lestrange. She had just been waiting for him to leave. She was right behind him. She pointed her wand at his back and said, "Expelliarmus."

Harry's wand shot out of his hand and into Bellatrix's waiting hand.

"You!" Harry yelled angrily, recognizing her voice and spinning around to face her. The anger he'd felt toward his uncle a moment ago just for criticizing Sirius was nothing compared to what he felt toward Sirius' murderer. "YOU KILLED SIRIUS!"

Bellatrix stared at him in disbelief. "Are you going to avenge Sirius without a wand, Potter?"

"I am," Harry said through gritted teeth. He wanted to hurt her. He didn't care if he got hurt or even killed in the process. He started forward, his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

"Stop - or I will make you stop," Bellatrix warned him.

Harry lunged forward. Bellatrix sighed and waved her wand almost carelessly, sending a Stunning Spell at him. Harry stopped dead in his tracks and fell backwards.

Bellatrix grabbed Harry and Disapparated. Harry felt the familiar sensation of a hook being jerked behind his navel. The street disappeared.

His feet hit solid ground - an expensive looking rug. He looked around and saw that he was in someone's sitting room - probably a Death Eater's.

"You used the Stunning Spell on him, Bella?"

The sound of his godfather's cold voice shocked Harry. He looked around the room and saw Bellatrix speaking with Sirius in the Black Family portrait hanging above the fireplace. Of course - in the wizarding world, portraits could talk. Why hadn't Harry thought of that before? He could talk to his godfather again!

"Sirius?" Harry called hopefully.

"Harry," Sirius said, smiling.

"Sirius, what're you doing here? Er, where are we exactly?" Harry asked.

"My aunt's house," Sirius answered. "She left it to Bella."

"Sirius, go get help - now, before Voldemort gets here," Harry said desperately. He knew Sirius could disappear from this portrait and appear in an empty frame at Grimmauld Place. There had to be someone there who could help him.

"The Dark Lord's not coming," Bellatrix said.

"Sirius - GO!" Harry yelled. He didn't believe Bellatrix for a second. Voldemort would be there any minute now. Harry didn't understand what Sirius was still doing there.

"The Dark Lord would be here by now if I'd called him, Potter," Bellatrix said.

"If you're not calling Voldemort," Harry said slowly, "why did you bring me here? Why didn't you just finish me off on Privet Drive?"

"I'm not going to kill you," Bellatrix said. "I want to help you."

"Yeah, right!" Harry said. "Like you would ever help me!"

"I _will_ help you if you let me," Bellatrix said, looking directly at Harry.

"I don't want your help!" Harry spat.

"Sirius wants me to help you," Bellatrix said, looking at the portrait for support.

"You're lying!" Harry yelled.

"She's not," Sirius said. "Hear us out."

"_Us?_" Harry said incredulously. "Since when are you and her on the same side?" They _weren't_. Sirius hated his family and their Pureblood mania. He would never take Bellatrix Lestrange's side on anything. Harry rounded on her, pointing an accusing finger at her. "That's not Sirius! It can't be! You - you did something to him! He's under the Imperius Curse!"

"You can't use the Imperius Curse on the dead, Potter," Bellatrix said, exasperated.

"It's me, Harry," Sirius said softly. Harry looked unconvinced. "You don't believe me," Sirius muttered. "I'll prove it, then. It was your patronus that saved us – Hermoine, you, and me – from the dementors at Hogwarts."

Bellatrix didn't know that. She couldn't. There were only three people there when that happened. Harry knew that Hermoine and Sirius wouldn't tell anyone what happened that night, and Harry certainly hadn't told anyone. Harry turned to the portrait. "Sirius," he breathed.

"Yes, it is Sirius," Bellatrix said impatiently. "Now that you know it is indeed Sirius, and he really does want me to help you, you will let me help you?"

"Help me with what exactly?" Harry said suspiciously.

"Voldemort," Sirius answered for her. "We know Voldemort wants to kill you. He's certainly tried enough times. You need to learn to defend yourself properly, learn to fight Voldemort, and Bella can teach you."

"So you want me to have lessons against Voldemort with Bellatrix Lestrange?" Harry said incredulously. "But – she's a Death Eater. Voldemort's her boss."

"Which means she knows what he's up to," Sirius said. "It's the perfect plan. Voldemort will never come after you here. Voldemort would never dream that you're staying with his biggest supporter. You'll be safe here."

"Unless she tells Voldemort where I am," Harry muttered under his breath.

"D'you really think I would want you to stay here if I thought she would do that?" Sirius asked.

"No, but-"

"Of course not!" Sirius said loudly. "D'you think Voldemort was happy with Bella after what happened in the Ministry?"

"Well, no," Harry said, remembering Bella begging Voldemort not to punish her.

"He wasn't," Sirius said. "He punished her. He used the Cruciatus Curse on her."

"Good!" Harry said fiercely. "She deserved it. She killed you."

"She Stunned me, Harry!" Sirius said. "She didn't mean to kill me. If she'd wanted to kill me, she would've used the Killing Curse. She's certainly used it enough times."

"She still killed you," Harry said angrily.

"I went after her," Sirius reminded him. "I wanted her as much as she wanted me, but she got the better of me."

"She gloated about killing you," Harry said, giving Bellatrix a dirty look.

"Of course she did," Sirius said, unsurprised. "Look, Bella is my cousin. I grew up with her. I know her. I don't think she's a good person-" Harry snorted derisively. "-But she's not loyal to Voldemort anymore either, not after how he treated her. As long as he's in power, she can't leave him, or he'll kill her. She wants him dead quite as much as I do."

"So she wants him dead," Harry said. "So do a lot of people! Why can't one of them teach me?"

"The rest of the Order think of you as a child-" Sirius began.

"I'm not a child," Harry said indignantly.

"I know you're not," Sirius said in a placating tone. "But they didn't want you to join the Order, to fight because you're underage. No one in the Order will give you lessons against Voldemort."

"There has to be someone else," Harry said desperately. _Anyone_ would be better than Bellatrix Lestrange.

"People aren't going to be lining up around the block to give you lessons against Voldemort, Harry," Sirius said. "Better you learn from Bella – however much you may hate her – than go into battle with Voldemort unprepared."

Harry closed his eyes. What if Bellatrix _was_ the only one who would teach him? Harry didn't know that anyone else would. They would essentially be turning him into a murderer. He couldn't exactly see any of the members of the Order teaching him the Avada Kedavra.

"Face it, Potter. I'm your best hope," Bellatrix said haughtily.

Harry let out a long-suffering sigh. "Yeah, all right."

The haughty look on Bellatrix's face as she showed him to the guest room almost made him change his mind- not that he had any other options. Dumbledore wanted him at the Dursleys, and Uncle Vernon had thrown him out. If he left now, he would have nowhere to go.


End file.
